Our Kiss, Evermore
by BellaButterfly710
Summary: What happens when Ana and Christian meet in a college course, only to find out they have met before?
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** **Here is my story from the FSOG and More Facebook Group challenge. Congratulations to DiamondChild for winning 1st place. Your story was great, I can't wait to read more! Also, congratulations to the other authors that participated in the challenge. My story won 3rd place, which was tied with another wonderful story. Thank you to all the readers that took the time to read and review the stories that we all have written. I hope those of you that didn't get a chance to read my story in the challenge, enjoy it now.**

 **Our Kiss, Evermore**

 **16th Century, England**

"As per the rules of the tourney, I am granted one wish: I wish to marry your daughter," Knight Christoff Greyson told King Raymond Von Steele, as he stood before him and the rest of the court. He had just won the jousting tournament at Von Steele Castle, one of many knights willing to fight to have one wish granted by the honorable King Von Steele. A tradition upheld for decades before King Von Steele was born. His ancestors had started the tourney and granting one wish when several lands dealt with death, poverty, plagues, and famish.

Princess Annabelle Von Steele had just turned eighteen, and her father had wished she would have married been married off by now, however, she has only had a love of books. Knights never interested her; she never saw the lingering eyes of the men around her in the castle. Her love was for the heroes she read about, not for the real knights in shining armor. However, when Knight Cristoff took off his metal helmet, as he sat on his stallion, making his one wish to her father; her heart leaped out of her chest, her stomach tightened, and her knees grew weak.

He was beautiful; Hercules himself. His copper hair glistened in the sun, his peculiar gray eyes outshined the night stars, his muscles bulging beneath his armor, she was drawn to him. Every fair maiden was drawn to him. Like Princess Annabelle, he never gave thought to the maidens losing their breath when he was near. He trained and trained to be a good solider, a magnificent knight. His other wish, was to become part of the King's knighthood, to sit at that round table, engage in conversations about tactics, train others, and to be in battles for his King and land.

That one wish changed once he walked into the arena and saw the Princess walk out and take her coveted seat above. Her hair, long and in waves, is the color of mahogany with traces of honey, her eyes, well they shined like the depths of the bluest sea. Then she smiled, and the whole arena smiled along with her, not even realizing they were doing it. The aura around her encompassed innocence, sensuality, beauty, and grace. He was hers the moment his eyes laid upon her. He would fight to the death for her if he had to. His one wish now was to be hers and for her to be his, forever. His destiny to be a knight for the King brought him to the tourney, however; the moment he knew of her presence, she became his one and final wish. She became his fate, forever.

"You want to marry my daughter? That is your wish?" King Von Steele asked in disbelief, no man has had the courage to ask for his daughter's hand. The Princess was his only child, and his wife, Queen Carlita passed away when she was a young girl. Yes, he wanted her to be courted, and to marry, but now that it was presented to him, from a knight he has never heard from before, his fatherly instincts kicked in. His little girl was sheltered, coddled to an extent.

Knight Cristoff looked right into the King's eyes, "Yes, your majesty. It would be a great honor to court and love your Princess."

Princess Annabelle's breath hitched to his response. He seemed sincere in his words. She glanced at her father, watching his facial expressions, she knew them well. A bite to the inside of his cheek meant annoyance, a crease in his forehead meant confusion, and when his nostrils flared, anger. She saw none of that, what she saw in that single moment, changed her life forever.

King Von Steele's lips pursed, then in a nanosecond, the corners of his lips curled up and his eyes glistened with pride. He had hoped the winner of the tourney would choose her to be his beloved. He eyed the strong man, still down in the arena, with pride. He did well in the tournament, taking out knights that have been training for years with him himself. Knight Hyde was taken out in one round, much to Princess Annabelle's relief.

Knight Jacques Hyde has been vying for Princess Annabelle's attention since she was fifteen. She always thought of him as impertinent and villainous. She wishes her father would and could get rid of him. She doesn't trust him, and has no place at the table to discuss such manners.

"Come." The king signaled to Cristoff. The king's guards, Taylor and Sawyer, quickly went down to retrieve him, while Ms. Gail quickly made sure the princess was presentable. She was of course, she always was. Ms. Gail, her maiden, is always attentive to the needs of the princess. Ms. Gail, her handmaiden, was a gentle soul. She never did have children of her own, she has bee with the princess since her birth. At times, Princess Annabelle wished she could be her mom, alas, she has a friend and a confidant. Ms. Gail and Knight Taylor have been together, with the permission of King Raymond for several years. She would be a good person to confide in when Princess Annabelle needs someone to talk to about a certain knight.

Within minutes, Knight Cristoff was presented in front of King Von Steele and the princess. Cristoff looked right into the blue orbs and felt his heart stop for a moment, before he realized what that particular feeling was, the eyes that have captivated him was downcast. He noticed a slight blush appear on the apples of her cheeks. As he was surveying her eyes and blush, he also saw her face more clearly; it's flawless. Her skin is of porcelain, her long lashes kiss her cheeks, and her lips; the color of the ripest strawberry; plump and inviting. He inwardly groaned at the sight of her. She is Aphrodite, pure beauty.

The princess' heart was pounding; her skin scorching. Upon first glimpse, of what she allowed herself, the knight's eyes were a gray color, with specks of green and blue around the pupils, reminding her of a lightening storm. His copper hair, sweaty and unruly, made her want to run her hands through it. To feel the silky curls at the nape of his neck. His lips, full for a man, made her stomach flutter when she thought about them on her skin. She has never had those feelings before, and if she were being honest with herself, it petrified her. She has only read about men like him in her books, she never had the pleasure of standing in front of one. What a pleasure it was. She was cocooned in his aura, it was unsettling and safe at the same time.

King Von Steele watched the two young adults admire one another. He knew his daughter, the purest of hearts, he has been afraid of her innocence, her naivety. He knows nothing of the knight that seemed to capture his only child's heart, and he must find out more before he is willing to grant him his wish. Who sent him here? Why here? Was it just because of the tradition of the tourney? There are so many unanswered questions. Who was this knight? Who trained him?

"Why did you truly come to the tourney? I know not of your name, your nobility. It is time to be honest with yourself and the court." King Raymond demanded of him.

The arena below has cleared out, just some lingering peasants that took it upon themselves to clean the arena of debris. Guards and knights walk around, making sure the palace is secure.

Taylor and Sawyer, King Raymond's most trusted guards, stay with them, far enough away to give a little piece of privacy, but nearby to step in when needed.

Cristoff thought about his answer before responding, "Your majesty, at first I came here, to the tournament to test my skills as a noble knight. I have trained for years to become the best of the best, and I believe that has been proven today. I beat your best solider in the first round, I wanted a chance to have a seat at your round table, to strategize with your and your other knights, to fight in battle as a true solider for the King. However, once I saw Princess Annabelle, that one wish to stand by your side, changed to stand by her side. To court her. To protect her. To be hers, and only hers. I vow to cherish her, to learn from her, to teach her, to honor her." He turned to the princess, and waited for her look back up at him.

Her father cleared his throat, "Annabelle."

She looked up, but not at her father, at the knight that was vying for her heart to her father, and once their eyes locked again, Cristoff continued his sermon. "To love her, and only her, for the rest of forever."

It's been one month since the king has invited Cristoff to stay at Von Steele Castle. When he isn't courting the princess, he trains with the other knights on the court, and he has quickly become a member at the kings round table. He had proved himself to the king and the rest of the court by dueling with everyone, and beating almost all of them. He has yet to win against Taylor or Sawyer, the two trusted guards and highest knights in the kings castle.

When he isn't training or strategizing; Cristoff spends his time with Annabelle. He has been courting her for the last month, they take walks around the grounds, always spending time in the garden, Annabelle's second favorite place. Her first place being the enormous library located just across the hall from her chambers.

"It's a beautiful day today." Annabelle notices as the young couple make their way to the garden to read.

"It appears so, although, I know something that is even more beautiful." Cristoff looks down to Annabelle, watching her blush when his words hit her ears. He loves her blush, her girlish giggle, and the way her eyes light up when she is with him.

He hasn't kissed her yet, and they both yearned for it to happen. There were always watching eyes from afar, usually Sawyer or Princess Annabelle's maiden, Gail. The couple was never left alone, even when on the grounds. Cristoff thought to himself to ask permission from the king to escort Annabelle out to the town village, knowing she would like to marketplace and small bookstore. He had found both places when he and a few other knights were doing their rounds in town. One of his responsibilities was to make sure the townspeople were kept safe and order was present.

"You always say that, Cristoff."

"Only because it is true, Annie." Annabelle loved when he called her 'Annie', he was the only one that she tolerated the nickname from. To her, it was a term of endearment, something only the two of them shared.

They have reached the garden, where they sat upon a bench overlooking the bed of wild flowers nature has provided for them. Cristoff placed the linen down on the bench, gesturing for Annabelle to sit first, as always the gentleman. Once she was situated, he sat beside her, his arm wrapping protectively around her waist as she leaned her head against his shoulder. They have been becoming close with every passing day. It was a matter of time before King Raymond gave them permission to marry. They would live in the East wing, the same chambers as Annabelle's room now.

"Cristoff, tell me about your childhood. We've never discussed such matters."

Before answering, he sweeps a tendril of hair that has fallen in her face, placing it back behind her ear, and slowly bringing his hand down her cheek, caressing it.

"I was an orphan, found in the woods. A group of knights was traveling between lands, one just lost his wife and son. He picked me up on the way back to his land. Knight Carrick Greyson raised me as his own, trained me, loved me. He taught me how to fight, how to be a gentleman," he said with a wink, "how to love."

"You talk about him in the past."

"I do. He died protecting me, I was in my first battle. A little one, but I forgot to watch my back, he pushed me out of the way. The sword hit him, straight through his heart. There was nothing I could do. I went after the other knight, avenged my fathers death right away. That was my first kill in a battle. It never leaves you."

He looked down into her eyes which are now shedding tears for the little boy and young man he once was.

"I would do it again."

"You would?"

"For you. I would kill whoever plans to harm you. Annie, I love you."

A gasp of air left her body, she blinked up at him, once, twice, three times, before answering. "Chris," stating her nickname for him, "I love you too."

He quickly glances around to see how far Ms. Gail and Taylor are away from them, and to see if thy are paying attention, which they aren't. As time went on, the other couple distanced themselves from Cristoff and Annabelle, finally trusting him with the precious and sweet princess they both love and adore as their own.

He took his chance, slowly moving his hands to cusp her blush pink cheeks, with her angelic face in his hands, he slowly moved towards her until his lips gently caressed hers. Sparks. She lets him take control of the kiss, feeling his lips on hers, melding them together. Annabelle hesitantly brings her arms up, forcing herself to wrap them around his neck, causing Cristoff to move even closer to her. The kiss was sweet, loving, and endearing. Neither of them has ever felt this way before, it was new, exciting, and enchanting. They wanted this moment to last a lifetime, Cristoff knew what he had to do.

He pulled slightly back, giving them both access to much needed oxygen. They never let each other go, their eyes never leaving the other's gaze, their hearts beating as one.

"It's time." He simply states to his princess. She gives him a confused look, knowing they only just got to the garden, and they usually spend a few hours talking and reading to one another. Cristoff tells her tales of knighthood, and Annabelle reads poetry.

"Time?"

"I need speak to the king, urgently." He kisses her again, full of passion and love. "Taylor, please escort Princess Annabelle and Ms. Gail back to the castle, I need to get to the king."

A slow smile starts to form on Taylor and Ms. Gail's face, their eyes shining with approval and love. He simply nods his head at Cristoff, and leads his beloved to the princess. Once Taylor is close enough, Cristoff takes off running to the castle, leaving Princess Annabelle to her thoughts.

"What was that all about?" Annabelle asks of her maiden and guard.

"Who knows? Maybe he thought of a tactic for the impending battle that your father got word of not too long ago." Taylor suggests.

"Hmm," Annabelle cocks her head at him, "then why aren't you running after Cristoff?"

Taylor contemplates his next words wisely, "You're right, I should go. We will need to strategize if that is what Cristoff is thinking." With that, and before either one of the ladies can ask any further questions, he quickly ushers them down the path back to the castle. Once the castle is in view, and Sawyer walks towards the little entourage, Taylor starts to speed up his pace.

"Perfect timing, Sawyer. Let's go meet with King Von Steele, and see how those tactic plans are coming along."

"What tactic—" Sawyer begins to question, only to have Taylor interrupt him.

"Cristoff thought of an idea for the battle, we need to go. Now." Sawyer gives Taylor a questioning look, but decides not to question him.

Once the men are back in the castle, Annabelle and Ms. Gail head to Annabelle's room to get her ready for dinner.

"What do you think that was about, Ms. Gail?"

"I haven't had the slightest idea, Annabelle." Ms. Gail responds, however, she knows. The entire castle knows, and they couldn't be any more happier for the princess, which they all love and adore. Well, except for one person; Hyde.

Hyde has had his eyes on the princess since she turned sixteen. He thought the closer he could get to the King, become trusted, King Von Steele would then trust him with his precious daughter. Then, the annual tourney occurred, and all of a sudden another knight from a different land won, and won the affections of the princess and king. Not only them, but the rest of the castle. Golden Boy, Hyde labeled him. He has had it out for Cristoff ever since the tournament, a month ago, he shouldn't have been able to win against him. Hyde, so he thought, was one of the top knights the king employed. Cristoff knocked him down within seconds. Then, he went on to win the entire tourney. Cristoff was everything Hyde wasn't, stronger, smarter.

Hyde was walking through the halls, more specifically around the knight's room, where the meetings were held. The door was ajar, and when he heard familiar voices, he stopped to listen.

"Sir, I thank you. I won't let you down, I give you my word to protect, cherish, and love Annabelle with everything in me." Cristoff declared, as he had so many times before.

"I know, son," King Von Steele started. Hyde couldn't believe what he heard. The king called him son, the king never showed his emotions to any of the knights like that before. Hyde stays and listens more intently, wanting all the information that he can learn. He wants Annabelle, and he will get her, one way or another.

"I trust you with my daughter, which is why I accept your proposal to marry her. I must admit, Cristoff, it took you longer than that I thought to come to me. I can see the love you two share, the way your eyes find one another in a room, how your arm is a protective armor to her body. It's how I was with her mother."

"Thank you, sir. I wanted to ask her tonight, at dinner, if that would suffice?"

"Granted. I would say good luck, but you do not need that. You are a strong and noble knight, and you will be a loving and protective husband. Welcome!"

Hyde's hands were in fists at his sides, his teeth clenched, and his body trembled with hate for Cristoff. Who the hell does he think he is? Coming here out of no where, taking my life, my future away from me.

Hyde always felt a sense of entitlement. He did work to get where he is today, however, he wasn't as honorable as the other knights that serve King Von Steele and the land. He paid other knights from other lands off when battling in a tourney, or he would see to it that he was always at the right spot to help a damsel in distress.

Now with Cristoff at the castle and wooing not only Princess Annabelle, but her father, and other knights, Hyde knew he had to do something and fast. Cristoff was planning on asking for sweet Annabelle's hand in marriage tonight, and plans would move rather quickly after that.

Hyde walked away, with a devious smile appearing on his face as his plan started to form in his sinister mind.

He quickly made it to his quarters, gathering any valuable materials he may have, which wasn't much. He took some extra gowns and dress, enough for a few days in hiding.

Next, he went down to the stable to get his stallion, he made sure that he was ready to go when the time was right. Fortunately for him, the stableboy was in the staff quarters eating his lunch. Hyde hide his belongings in the corner of the stable, so no one would find it, and covered it with loose hay.

He then went to search the castle for Princess Annabelle. On his way he needed to come up with a reason why he had to get her away from the castle, and why Sawyer wouldn't be bringing her. It was always Sawyer, and now Cristoff, but he never took her anywhere off the castle land.

Maybe he should be ambush her? Take her against her will, carry her to the stable, throw her on the horse and ride away. Or, maybe, he should tell her that a battle would be coming, and King Von Steele and Cristoff need him to take her somewhere safe, away from the castle, for a few days. That should work, she would believe that those two only want her protected and away from danger. He would need to get her away from Ms. Gail.

At that moment, Ms. Gail left Annabelle along in the library, stating she would get her bath ready and dinner dress out and prepared. Ms. Gail knew what was happening tonight, she could see the young love in the eyes of both Annabelle and Cristoff. She and Taylor saw the moment Cristoff's mind was made up, when he decided to go have a talk to King Von Steele. She needed to step away from Annabelle before she squealed the truth out.

As Ms. Gail was in Annabelle's quarters, Annabelle, herself, was lost in another world her library offered her. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, however, her body did not sing and come alive whenever her Cristoff was near. She quickly turned to see Hyde closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Hyde, you scared me. What can I help you with?" She asks, innocently, having no clue what the man before her has planned. She has always been wary of him, trying never to be alone in a room with him. Until now. His burly body covers her only way out, but she keeps her eyes and ears open, alert to anything she can use to distract him. He never made her comfortable, not like Taylor and Sawyer, and certainly nothing like her Cristoff.

"Your father, princess, needs you to be safe. I was assigned the task to take you away, a new battle will be approaching in the next few days, and King Von Steele and Cristoff has requested you be on different land. We must go, Princess Annabelle. Now." The lies come out of his mouth like honey. There was no stuttering or fumbling of words.

"I must see my father and Cristoff right away then, we must prepare Ms. Gail for my things."

"No need. Your things are down in the stable, a page boy already transferred them. Unfortunately, your father and Cristoff are with the other knights preparing for battle, they must not be disturbed, Princess."

"Why aren't you in that council meeting then?" She questions him, cocking her head to its side.

"My part was to bring you to safety, once I was given the command, I left. Princess, please, we must go." Hyde was now thinking how to get the princess to move, and if she wouldn't he would have to get her out of the castle, fighting. He didn't want to do that, he couldn't afford to do that. He needed her to cooperate.

Annabelle stepped forward, "I need to see Cristoff," she commanded.

"I'm sorry Princess, your father is is important tactic meeting, he told me we must go, now. We must. Cristoff will see to you in a couple days, he promised. Come. Now."

He was starting to lose his patience, he reached out, wrapping his fingers around her upper arm, not tightly, yet, but he will use more force if he needs to.

He leads her out of the room, his eyes flaming with hatred for the King and Cristoff, and lust for Annabelle. The naive princess didn't see his facial expression as they walked throughout the castle, making their way to the stables.

"Hyde, please, I need to say goodbye to my father and Cristoff."

"No!" He yells at her.

"What do you mean 'no'? I demand to see them right now."

Hyde stopped in his tracks, they are now outside nearing the stables, and Annabelle has been tugging at him. "No, you are now mine, princess."

"Wh- what? I am not yours. Let me go." She starts to fight back, now realizing that Hyde is trying to take her. "I'm not going anywhere with you. CRIS—" She begins to yell, but Hyde slaps his hand across her nose and mouth, holding it there while trying to drag her farther down the mountain to the stables. She begins to wiggle and moan, causing a reaction from Hyde that she doesn't want to think about.

Due to her fighting back now, he pushed her to the ground, took the dress robe off and tied it around her legs. She screamed and wiggled more against him.

"Shut up! Don't make me hurt you, Princess." Hyde yelled at her, making her stop out of fear.

"Please. Hyde."

"You are coming with me. You belong to me. You have always belonged to me. I was the one always here. Not him!" He starts to pace around the woods, always look back towards the castle. He knew time was limited, he needed to get moving again.

"Up you go." He said to her as he lifted her up over his shoulder. "We should have been on our way by now."

Even though her legs were now tied up, she still wiggled against him, trying everything she could to make him drop her. Her arms were free, she would hit him, but she wasn't strong enough. Her dainty little hands did nothing on his muscular shoulders and back. She wanted to scream, to yell, to let people that could be near to hear her, but every time she went to, her voice caught, a lump formed, and the fear of him actually hurting her took over.

They made it to the stable, Hyde threw her onto his horse, he jumped on and then they were off. She was forced to wrap her arms around his waist to hold onto him, as she was made to ride side saddle. Hyde reveled in the feel of her touch, even though she was forced to, it was all he ever wanted. Her.

He knew that the king and the knights have discovered Annabelle missing by now, he also knew that meant every one would be sent out to find her. He kept riding, faster than before to make sure enough distance was put between the two of them and everyone else.

Annabelle was starting to really panic when she realized that she wasn't aware of where they were. She never travelled too far away from the castle, and when she did, it was to other lands with her father and guards.

Meanwhile, at the castle, King Von Steele and Cristoff heard the screams of Ms. Gail coming from Annabelle's wing. They took off running up the stairs and down the hall towards her chambers. Ms. Gail was pacing in the hallway between the room and the library, where she left the princess.

"My king, I.. I.."

"What has happened? Where's Annabelle?" Asks a worried father.

"I went to go start her bath and lay out her clothes for dinner tonight, I just returned and she wasn't in the library."

Cristoff runs into the library and then her chambers, he has never been in her room before and doesn't like the feeling of being in her space without her consent, however, that is quickly washed away from his thoughts when he remembers that right now, his love, his future is missing.

"Has anyone seen her?" He asks, looking back at the scared maiden.

"I - I don't know. I just started yelling."

Taylor and Sawyer arrive making themselves part of the chaos that is lingering in the hallway.

"Find. Her. Now!" King Von Steele grits through his teeth. "Use all the guards, all the knights, all the men. Now!"

Taylor and Sawyer run back from where they came from. The king and Cristoff turn to look at Ms. Gail. She has fear in her eyes, her heart thumping out of her chest. Princess Annabelle is her charge, when they are in the castle, she is to make sure she is safe and healthy at all times.

"I'm so sorry, your majesty. Please, for-"

King Von Steele interrupts her pleas, his eyes softening, "No, Ms. Gail. No need for apologizes. You were right across the hall, preparing for her. I know, in my heart, you wouldn't have let anything happen to her if you heard her call out."

"Then she is with someone she knows." Cristoff points out. "We need to get to Taylor and Sawyer, find out who is missing among us."

"Ms. Gail, please go to your quarters. I need you to be safe for when we find and bring Annabelle back home." King Von Steele commanded of her. "If you remember anything, please, let us know."

Cristoff and King Von Steele head back to the strategy room, as the knights call it, where Taylor and Sawyer have gathered all the men in the castle.

"Who is missing?" King Von Steele demanded in a no nonsense tone.

All the men looked around the room, someone did seem to be missing.

"Hyde." Taylor stated, looking directly at his king.

"Find him."

"He's mine." Cristoff yelled at the room and started to head out.

As all the knights and King Von Steele ran out of the castle, their armor on and weapons drawn, the stable boy, James, ran into them.

"King, Cristoff, Hyde's stallion is missing." He breathes out, stopping all the men from running in the wrong direction.

"I also found a trail of Princess Annabelle's shoes and gloves. They weren't left going towards the stable, but the other direction. I think she left them as they were running."

"Did you leave them where you found them?" Cristoff asked James, bending down to his level.

"Yes, sir, I didn't touch anything. I want to help, please. Princess Annabelle has taught me to read, I want her to be okay, sirs."

"You're helping kid, you are. For you to help more, we will need you stay at the castle and keep a watch out. Hyde might not have been working alone, and Ms. Gail and other female staff are in that castle. We are leaving some guards here to, and they can help you."

"Okay, majesty. Please bring her home."

"We will, James."

All the men head towards the woods on the land where James pointed out to them. There they followed a trail of some of Princess Annabelle's garments. The first shoe they found was crisp and clean, while about a mile or so down the trail, her other shoe was scuffed and dirty, almost like she was being dragged. Another few miles down the trail, they found one of her gloves. They kept following the trail, hoping to find the matching glove, however, the more they travelled down, the more aggravating it all became.

"Where. Is. She?" Cristoff shouted as he picked up a large rock and threw it against a tree, making it splinter.

"Son, calm down, we won't be any good for her if we are that angry and not thinking."

"So, what is your plan?"

"The trail splits, we are going to have break into two teams. Cristoff, you take Sawyer and his team. I will take Taylor with his team."

The two teams split up, Cristoff and his team took the trail to the left, while the king and his team went to the right. Before splitting up, they discussed to meet back at that spot, marking a tree with Annabelle's glove, at dark. If they did not find Hyde and the princess, they will need to regroup and come up with a different plan. Cristoff wasn't going to sleep or stop until his Annie was back in his arms and he could officially make her his.

"Keep your ears and eyes open, men. Find Annabelle, get her away from Hyde, and leave him to me." Cristoff directed his men.

Cristoff was ready for another battle with Hyde, he knew he would be able to take him down, he has before, and with the training that he has been enduring with Sawyer and Taylor for the past month, he has become even stronger. Hyde hasn't been training like he should have been, he thinks he is already too good and feels he doesn't need train like the rest of the knights.

They have been following the same trail for hours, with no sightings of the princess. It was beginning to get dark, the sun casting shadows around them, when they saw the other glove. Cristoff ran up to it, bringing it to his nose and inhaling her familiar floral scent. It was heaven to him, and he knew she was close. He could feel her.

"We need to keep going. I am not turning back now. We are close, she's close. Fox, Boyce, and Elliot, go back to where the two trails meet and get King Von Steele and his men. Then, come back this way. The rest of us will keep going."

Fox, Boyce, and Elliot take their stallions and head back in the direction where they just came from, their eyes and ears still on alert, just in case. Cristoff, Sawyer, and their team kept trekking forward, exhausted and more pissed off than before.

Hyde was one of them, a knight. A knight serves to protect, not harm. How dare he take the princess, cause her harm, take her. Cristoff was going to kill him.

"Cristoff, look." Sawyer pointed ahead where he saw smoke in the air.

"Go!" Cristoff took the lead, his stallion running full pace to where the smoke was located. Hyde had no time to respond, Cristoff had jumped off his horse and knocked him down. Annabelle's muffled scream was heard and the other knights paced quickened.

Sawyer appeared, untied Annabelle's hands and legs, took the gag out of her mouth and checked her over.

"Please." She had some bumps and scrapes on her face, her dress was torn, and she was filthy.

"What do you need princess?" Sawyer asks her, while keeping an eye on Cristoff and Hyde.

"Water. Please."

Sawyer gives her water, telling her to take small sips, when he hears yelling come from behind him.

Hyde and Cristoff are in the middle of a fight. The men standing by, Cristoff warning them to back off unless needed.

Once Annabelle was able to find her strength and voice again, she called for Cristoff, however, he was in his element and the only thing he was focused on was hurtin Hyde.

The swords were swinging in the air with full force, they were both out to kill. Cristoff for protecting his love, Hyde for his life. He knew if they were found, he would have to fight to survive.

As Hyde swung his sword up towards Cristoff, Cristoff was able to jump back out of the way, then he ran towards Hyde as his sword came down. He was able to tackle him to the ground, knocking Hyde's sword out of his hands at the same time. Sawyer ran over and took the sword away.

Cristoff proceeded to punch Hyde where ever he can reach. All the while screaming at him that he is a dead man, whether by his hands of the kings.

The other knights were holding Annabelle back as she was trying to reach Cristoff. "Please, Cristoff, please stop." She kept begging. He didn't stop. He wanted Hyde to feel the physical pain, while Cristoff felt the emotional pain.

"Please." She begged again. "I need you."

Those three words stopped Cristoff in his tracks, his fist was in the air ready to serve its next blow, but those three words that she breathed out to him, made him refocus and concentrate on her.

He turned to her, saw the cuts on her face, the bruise on her eye, her dress torn to shreds in certain areas, and he gave Hyde one last blow to the face.

He stood up, bringing Hyde with him, and threw him to Sawyer and Welch. They took over for him as he made his way to his love, his life.

"Annie, baby.." He took her in his arms, holding her close, his hands running up and down her back. He leaned her back a way from him, his fingers lightly touching her face. She winces, but tried to smile at him.

"I'm okay. I promise."

"I died a thousand deaths when Ms. Gail said you were missing. Then finding your gloves and shoes, I was out for blood. No one hurts you. I serve to love and protect you."

"You found me."

"I will always find you. Always." He vows to her. He takes her back into his arms, kissing her forehead, cheeks, eyes, and finally her lips. Hyde is in the background yelling that Annabelle belongs to him and only him. Cristoff starts to head towards him, but Sawyer punches him in the gut, and he goes down.

Sawyer places cuffs on Hyde and everyone starts back down the trail to meet King Von Steele.

Annabelle is riding with Cristoff, her arms wrapped around him. It's where she is suppose to be.

"You saved me." She whispers into his back.

"Always, Annabelle. You don't have anything to fear, I will always be there for you."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They rode the rest of the way in silence, her arms were tight around his body, and if she could climb inside of him, she would. He was seething, but the more he felt her body around him and knowing she was safe now, his anger was dwindling.

They met King Von Steele on the trail heading back the meeting spot.

"Annabelle," the king breathed out. Seeing that his daughter was safe, he was able to breathe again.

"Where is he?" He demanded of his men.

"Here." Sawyer spoke up, pushing Hyde closer to the king.

"You will be put in confinement, awaiting your sentence, but let me tell you now, it will be death!"

Hyde said nothing. He just looked directly in the kings eyes with a sinister look. King Von Steele took his sword and placed it right on his heart, "Or should we do it now?"

Hyde's eyes widened with fear. Usually the king doesn't do the dirty work, but taking his daughter and causing her harm has never happened before, and any father would avenge his daughter, even if she were safe.

"Your majesty, not here." Taylor said, speaking with reason. "Do this the right way, you aren't that man."

"Sawyer and Taylor take him away." King Von Steele put his sword back in its rightful place and without a second glance towards Hyde, he walked over to his life, Annabelle.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking her over, much like Cristoff did.

"I am fine, father. Hungry, but fine."

"Well then, let's get you home. Cristoff, I trust that you will get her back safely."

"Of course, sir."

Throughout the journey back to the castle, Annabelle never let go of Cristoff. She felt safe again, protected. Cristoff reveled feeling Annabelle's arms around him, gripping him. She was calming him, his body stopped trembling out of anger, the vivid images of him killing Hyde was slowly leaving his mind. She was his balm. He needed her close.

"I love you." She whispered into his back, giving him a quick peck.

"I love you too, my Annie. I died a thousand deaths looking for you. If something were to happen to you -"

"Stop, nothing did. I'm fine." But, as she said the words, her body betrayed her. He felt her body tense up, he heard the tremor in her voice, and he knew a tear was rolling down her cheek, even without looking at her.

"Annie, I'm not your father. You can't deceive me into thinking you are fine."

"I know." She whispers into his back.

"Talk to me."

"I shouldn't. You are only going to get angry again."

"Again? Annabelle, I am already angry. I'm angry at Hyde, you, and myself."

"You're mad at me?" She cries out.

"Annie, you went with him. Why would you go with him?"

"Because he was trusted. He told me a battle was happening and that you and my father demanded that I be taken away."

"If I ever have a reason to send you away, if your father ever has a reason to send you away, and if one of us can't get to you or take you away ourselves, Sawyer would take you. He is your guard, Annie, you know this."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Sawyer and I will be with you at all times for now on, no arguing about it."

"Okay."

"We'll have dinner when we get back to the castle, then it's bed for you. Ms. Gail will assist you."

"Okay."

"Don't do that. Don't shut down."

"I'm not, I am just disappointed in myself, and hate that you and my father are too."

"Annie, we just spent all day searching for you, we are on edge. You're safe, that is all that matters right now."

Once everyone is back at the castle, safe and sound, dinner was served to the king, Annabelle, Cristoff, and the rest of the knights and guards. Hyde was brought to the prison chambers in the tunnels of the castle, where Sawyer accidentally tripped down the stairs which caused Hyde to fall down them. He was thrown into his cell, with little to no food and water. He would spend his days there until his time of execution.

"Oh, princess Annabelle, welcome home." Ms. Gail cried with open arms. Annabelle ran into the outstretched arms, both women crying and holding onto one another.

"Come, let's get you cleaned up before dinner." With Sawyer dealing with Hyde in the underground prison, Cristoff followed the ladies up to Annabelle's chambers. As Mrs. Gail drew another bath, he stayed in the hallway.

Time passes slowly, Cristoff paces back and forth waiting for Annabelle to appear again. He knew she was in there, safe. He was the one that brought her home after all, and walked up to her chambers with her. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight, and if he couldn't be with her, he would have to trust Sawyer with the task.

Eventually, Annabelle and Ms. Gail exit the chambers and all three of them walk back down to the dining hall. Annabelle can't wait for a feast, she didn't eat all day, however, she knows once she does, she will be sent to bed for the night. She wants to spend time with Cristoff, being away from him, in danger, made her realize just how much he means to her.

"Eat." King Von Steele commands once she enters the dining hall.

She quickly sits down, Cristoff holding the chair out for her.

"Father…"

"Not now, Annabelle. Eat." He commands again.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. The only noise in the room was the clanging of the silverware against the silver plates, or the goblets being placed back down on the table.

"May I be excused?" Annabelle asked as she placed her fork and knife down, indicating that she was done with her dinner.

"You may."

She glanced at Cristoff before heading up to her chambers, giving him a small smile.

"Don't you think you are being a little hard on her, sir?"

King Von Steele lets out a puff of air before answering. "I know. It isn't directed towards her. It's directed towards Hyde and the situation."

"I get that, but she doesn't."

"You're right. I'll go deal with Hyde first and then I will speak with her."

"May I suggest you wait until tomorrow to speak with her. I think she needs her rest."

"Again, you are correct. You know her really well, Cristoff. You will be good for her, and her you. When do you plan on taking her hand? You were suppose to do it tonight, but now with the Hyde situation, that idea is gone."

"I was thinking tomorrow morning in the garden. It's her favorite spot. We go there a lot."

It's the next morning, the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the floral scent in the garden is delicious. Cristoff and Annabelle are sitting on their bench, enjoying each other's company in comfortable silence.

"Annie-" Cristoff's hoarse voice breaks their silence.

"Yes?"

Before he answers her questioning eyes, he gets down on one knee before her, hearing her gasp makes him smile. He grasps her hands in his and begins his speech. The most important speech that he will ever have to make in his lifetime.

"I promise to love you forever, every single day of forever. Annabelle, will you do me the pleasure of becoming mine, my princess, my love, for the rest of forever?"

The tears that are streaming down Annabelle's face is quickly wiped away from the pads of Cristoff's fingers.

"Yes, of course Cristoff."

With her answer and a promise of a loving future, they sealed their fate with a kiss.

 **21st Century, Boston**

Anastasia Steele, a freshman, is sitting in her Romantic Literature class at Harvard University, waiting for the professor and other students arrive. She is always early to her classes, wanting the best seat, front and center. She is majoring in Literature with a minor in business, in hopes to become an editor and open her own bookstore one day. She doesn't want to own a publishing company and become a CEO to a big publishing house and forget why she loves books in the first place. Growing up in Montesano, Washington, and an only child to Ray and Carla Steele made her lonely at times. She loved living in her books, going on adventures with different characters every day. Sure, she had friends and boyfriends here and there, but she felt more of a connection with the characters in her beloved books. She doesn't know her own beauty, how the boys stop and stare at her as she walks by them. Her thick, curly chocolate hair that swings in the air, her oceanic blue eyes that pop against her alabaster skin, and the small freckles that sweep under her eyes. She doesn't need to try to be gorgeous, it's all natural. Boys want to be with her, and some girls want to be her.

She is organizing her books and iPad on her desk when she hears the door open and close softly to the right of her. Christian Grey saunters in, with a smile that would make panties drop. Ana's breath hitched, like it always did when she saw him. His eyes twinkled and a smile graced his face when he made eye contact with her.

Christian Grey, a sophomore, is the definition of the all American boy. Red blooded, rugged man. His muscles fight against the fabric of his shirts, his jeans hang just right off of his hips. His copper hair, thick and wild. Anyone could get lost in his eyes, the uniqueness of the gray that pierce through you. Growing up in Bellevue, Washington to very prominent parents, his father, Carrick, a lawyer, and his mother, Grace, head pediatrician at Seattle Grace Hospital, he learned early on to work hard to get where you want to be in life. His older brother, Elliot, worked and played hard, teaching Christian the ways before buckling down and opening his own construction company. His younger sister, still in high school, was aspiring to be a pastry chef. Christian is attending Harvard so he can start his own company. He has plans for his future, he wants it to be bright and meaningful. He is majoring in economics and political science, with a minor in business. He is taking the Romantic Literature, a freshman level class, for one reason: Anastasia Steele.

When he saw her at freshman orientation, he was awe struck. He was walking back to his dormitory when he heard a giggle. Usually, a girly giggle would annoy the fuck out of him, however, this particular giggle made him stop in tracks. He looked all around, trying to pinpoint the angelic sound to its owner. Luck would have it that he happened to look at the brunette beauty and she giggled again and again at what her blonde friend was telling her. His legs had a mind of their own, making their way over to where she was standing. The closer he got to her, the more his heart beat out of his chest. These feelings were new to him, he couldn't understand why he was feeling this way towards a stranger. He went on dates, had relations, but never was the one to settle down with a girl and put a label on it. This girl is a game changer he thought.

Christian makes his way further into the classroom, taking the seat right next to Anastasia. The new semester started a couple of weeks ago, and this is the first time he sat directly next to her. He usually sat behind her, able to watch her. He loved watching her concentrate on the lectures, he knew she was getting into it when her pencil would make its way to her luscious lips, or she would start twirling her hair when she wouldn't agree with another classmates assessment on a topic. Today, he chose to sit next to her, to talk to her.

"Hi." He greeted her as he took his seat, getting his laptop and textbook out of his bag.

Anastasia looked behind her, thinking she didn't see someone else walk in while she's been waiting. No one else was in the room with them. He was talking to her.

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Oh, um. I am well, thank you. How are you?"

"I am fine. I am Christian, by the way." He sticks out his hand towards Anastasia, hoping she would take the gesture.

"It is nice to officially meet you, I'm Anastasia." She puts her small hand in his, as they shake hands, an electrical current flows through their arms, down to their bones. Christian's hand grips tighter onto Anastasia's as a response to the feeling, while Ana just stares at their connected hands in wonderment. They both look up searching for each other's reaction.

"What just happened?"

"I'm not sure. It could have been static electricity. Let's try again." Christian suggests, but in reality he just wants to continue to have an excuse to touch her.

They let go, and this time switches hands, and as soon as their palms connect, the tingling reappears.

"Odd." Anastasia mumbles while releasing her hand from his.

"Very."

"So, how are you liking Harvard? Is it everything you hoped it would be?" Christian asks her, noticing that they only have a couple more minutes before the rest of the students will be filling up the large lecture hall.

"It is," she replies with a smile on her face, "I was nervous at first, of course, leaving my parents and home, but my best friend is here with me. We are roommates, so that made the transition easier."

"Where is home?"

"Montesano, Washington. How about you?"

"What a small world. I am from Bellevue."

"Oh." She looks back down at her notebook, pretending it is more interesting right now than Christian. She knew Bellevue, the rich and powerful lived there in their mansion like homes and prep schools. She didn't fit into that world.

"Hey," Christian says, trying to get her attention back. "It's not like that. Believe me, I know what you are thinking. My family isn't like the others in that area."

She looks back up at him, embarrassed by her behavior. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult or insinuate anything."

"I know. You don't seem like that girl that would judge others."

"I'm not. It's just, honestly, I know the area and my world doesn't fit into that world."

"Good thing I don't either, then." He winks at her.

She was about to respond, but the lecture hall started to fill up with their other classmates and then finally the professor.

"Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Happy Monday and let's get to work."

Christian's eyes were on Anastasia, he noticed that she sat up straighter, her notebook was opened and her iPad powered on, already on a notebook app. He smiled, she is very prepared. He wasn't sure why she needed both types of notebooks, but it made her even more unique to him.

Anastasia was trying to listen to the beginning of the lecture, however, every nerve in her body was concentrating on the grey eyed handsome man, not a boy, a man, sitting next to her. She could feel the tension between them, she could hear his deep breaths, smell his clean, minty scent, and her senses were going into overdrive.

Finally, she gives her a head a little shake, Christian smirks at her, knowing what that brain of hers was thinking about, she is able to focus on Mrs. Spence, the professor, who is just informing the students about their project.

"You will work with a partner, which has already been preselected," hearing the groans of the class, Mrs. Spence continued, "oh well. That's life. You are in college, and should know how to work with different type of people and personalities by now, if not, you better get use to it fast. You are going to meet and work with all different types of people, whether you like them or not. You don't have to like one another, but I expect you to respect one another and work together."

The class quickly shuts their mouths, knowing she is right.

"Anyway, each pair will also be given a couple that has been written about. The couple could be a historical couple or a fictional couple seen in literature. You are to research the pair, use evidence to show why they are important to romantic literature, what their lives were like when they were together, and when they weren't. What made them so special in that time period or in that novel. You will write a 10,000 word essay and give a presentation. You and your partner will have one month, from today, to complete this assignment. You will be graded based on research, your essay, and presentation. You and your partner will meet with me, weekly, before or after class, to discuss the progress in your research."

Majority of the class, including Christian, have the deer in headlights look on their faces, while Mrs. Spence's prized student, Anastasia is bouncing in her seat. Mrs. Spence knew she was special the first day she saw Anastasia in her class. Next year, she would love to have her as her TA, helping her, mentoring her. She had promise, and the professor wanted to help her get there. She saw the fire in her eyes, the love of literature in her heart, and and happiness on her face.

"Any questions?"

Anastasia's hand shoots up in the air, almost making her shoulder pop out of her socket.

"Yes, Ms. Steele."

"What kind of presentation are you looking for?" She asks while her pen is held to the paper, ready to write down more information. Christian noticed her hand wildly writing everything Mrs. Spence was discussing about the project. Adorable, he thought.

"That is up to you and your partner. You could do a PowerPoint, a skit, a poem, or just verbally present your findings. I am giving the presentation part free reign, whatever makes you comfortable. Just make sure you have all the aspects covered as you will see listed in the rubric."

"Great. Thank you, Mrs. Spence."

"Okay, now, before we move any further into today's lesson, I will tell you who your partner is. Here is a friendly warning, remember you are adults, I will not tolerate moaning and groaning about who are assigned to work with. Got it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Spence." The class chorused together.

"Okay. Andrew Smith and Stephanie Edwards. Jose Rodriguez and Jennifer Jones. Jack Hyde and Leila Williams."

Jack sneered on the inside. He has had his eye on Anastasia as well. He kept his distance, always sitting in the back row, always following her back to her dormitory, but never approached her. He continued his stare to the beauty in the front row, causing Christian to look behind him. Once the two men made eye contact, the glares intensified, causing Christian to move his chair and desk slightly more to his left, closer to Anastasia. She was still enthralled with the project that she didn't even notice.

"Lily Knight and Owen Connors. Abigail Lyons and Ryan Kay. Jenna Philips and Stephen Stewart. Anastasia Steele and Christian Grey."

Christian did an internal fist pump, while Anastasia tried not to throw up. He made her nervous, a good nervous, but nervous. They both tuned out Mrs. Spence as she continued to state the partners. Christian was looking at her, trying to get her to look up at him. He was grateful that someone loved him enough to pair him with her. He can work his magic even more, show her what it could be like.

Jack's fist landed on his desk, causing a loud thump echo in the room.

"Mr. Hyde, if I ever see or hear you to that again, you be dismissed from this class. I will not tolerate that type of behavior from you, or anyone else." Mrs. Spence scolds him, which pisses him off even more. He stands, collects his bag off of the floor and leaves, with a slam of a door.

"Okay, let's get back to why we are."

The rest of the lecture goes by flawlessly, the students discussing and debating. Before the end of the class session, Mrs. Spence hands out the couples in which the pairs are responsible for.

"See you Wednesday morning, our conferences will start next Monday, so be sure to meet with your partner sometime this week. Have a good day."

Christian stands and waits for Anastasia to finish packing up her belongings.

"Where are you off to next?" He asks as he holds the door open for her.

"Lunch, and then I have a business class. You?"

"Lunch, and then a political science course. Would you like to have lunch with me?"

"Oh, um, are you sure?" She nervously asks while biting her lower lip.

Christian's eyes blaze and he has to count to fifty to keep his dick flaccid.

"I am. We can chat about our project. Mrs. Spence gave you the couple, so you can share that with me." She giggles and nods her head yes in response.

They walk to the student cafeteria that is located across the campus. They chat about growing up in Washington, same state, but much different up bringing. Ana talks about how her father would take her camping and teach her how to shoot.

"You know how to shoot a gun?"

"I do. My dad is ex-military, he taught me gun safety and how to protect myself. You best to remember that, Grey." She smirks at him.

"Indeed, I will, Steele."

They are sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria, eating their lunch of sandwiches with salads, still talking about their lives growing up. Between eating and talking, they both were laughing. It was so natural between them, that they have known each other for years.

"Okay," Christian breathes out, wiping his eyes from the tears that was caused by his hysterical laughter, "I have to be serious for a moment."

Anastasia's laughter stopped in an instant. She was back to be nervous, and she didn't like this feeling. He was making her feel giddy just a moment ago.

"Okay…" Her hands were placed on the table, clasped together. Christian moved their lunch trays to the side, sliding his hands across the table, placing them on top of hers. A little gasp escaped her lips as she looked down at their now interlaced fingers. That zap from before happening again.

"See. It wasn't static electricity before. Anastasia, would you like to go out to dinner with me, tonight?"

Anastasia's hands gripped tighter onto Christians.

"You want to take me out, on a date?"

"Yes, very much so. I've wanted to ask you out for a while now."

"You have?"

"I have."

"Well, then, yes, I would love to go out with you tonight." No more words were needed. They just looked at one another, not noticing the watchful, angry eyes of Jack at the other end of the cafeteria.

Later that day, Anastasia was in her dorm room, throwing clothes onto her bed from her closet. Kate, her best friend and roommate walked into the dorm, after her workout, and stopped short. Anastasia never makes a mess like this, or seem to be this frazzled.

"Ana.."

"I have a date."

"Wh-what?"

"I. Have. A. Date. Tonight, in two hours."

"With who?" Kate asks as she plops herself on her bed, watching her best friend pick up clothes, eye them, and throws it on the bed with the ever growing pile.

"Christian Grey."

"OH. EM. GEE." Kate squeals as she bounces up and down.

"Kate, please. I need help." She stops and looks at her friend, more like her sister, for help.

"Okay. Okay. I'm calm now. Let me see what I have. Do you know where you are going?"

"He said he was going to take me out to an Italian restaurant in town. Maybe, Ninas?"

"Perfect. That place is so romantic and great for a first date. I have the most amazing dress for you. It doesn't fit me anymore, and it would be spectacular on you."

Kate files through her closet, looking for the particular dress as Anastasia cleans up the mess she has created.

"A-ha! Got it!" Kate pulls out a plum sheath dress, that would look impeccable on Anastasia's body. It will show off her natural curves, and it is just sexy enough to also be innocent. The full length gold zipper on the back of the dress adds to the sex appeal.

"That dress is stunning. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Like I said, it doesn't fit me right anymore. Plus, Ana, your body is to die for. This dress was made for you. Here, try it on while I look for shoes."

Two hours later, Anastasia was finally free of the Katherine Kavanaugh make over. She kept her make up light and natural, showcasing Anastasia's big blue eyes, while she curled her hair in long waves which cascaded over her shoulder. Kate pinned her hair to the side to show off the the back of the dress, which fit like a glove. They found a matching pair of suede pumps, a perfect plum color.

Kate made Anastasia wear a sexy black lace bra and matching panties, stating that just because Christian won't see doesn't mean she can wear cotton tonight. "Wearing sexy undergarments will make you feel sexier, trust me." Kate said to her as Ana tried to fight against her. She didn't win, she never does against Kate and fashion.

They were both playing with Anastasia's hair, spraying it one last time when there was knock on their door.

"Okay, you answer, I can't."

"Go into the bathroom. You should make an entrance anyway." Kate shoos her away.

"Hello, I'm Christian, I am here for Anastasia."

"Yes, she told me she would be going out with you tonight. Please come in. I am Kate, best friend and roommate. Those are pretty."

"Oh, yes. They are for her." Christian replied, shyly. Kate smiled at him, thinking how he would be good for her best friend, get her out of her shell. He could help her spread her wings, not be so introvert.

"She is going to love them. Let me find something to put them in."

Two more minutes and Anastasia finally emerges from the bathroom. She didn't need to finish getting ready, Kate made sure she was more than ready for when Christian arrived. She was in the bathroom, not only from Kate pushing her in there, but to gather herself and settle her nerves.

Christian's eyes can't stop scanning up and down Anastasia's face and body.

"Wow…" he breathes out, "you look absolutely beautiful, Anastasia."

She blushes at his compliment, "Thank you, Christian. You look quite handsome yourself."

"Here, these are for you." He hands her the arrangement of white roses.

"They are lovely, thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

"Here, I found a vase in one of our cabinets, let me put them in water for you so you two can go get your date started." Kate suggested as she took the bundle of the dozen roses from Anastasia.

"Now, Christian, I am obviously not Anastasia's father, however, I am best friend, and I will give you the same warning. If you hurt her, I will hurt you. I promise. I will say, I don't care for curfews, stay out as late, or early, as you would like. Have fun, kiddos!"

Christian and Anastasia enter the Italian restaurant, Nina's, and is seated right away due to their reservation. The hostess hands them their menus and informs them their waiter will be with them in a moment.

"What looks good?" Christian asks her, already knowing that she is the one that looks good to him.

"I am eyeing the roasted chicken with the vegetable medley and risotto. What about you?"

"That sounds good, but, I am going to get the fourteen ounce butterflied filet mignon with the roasted vegetables and garlic mashed potatoes."

They put in their order, also ordering a glass of wine, merlot for Christian, and rose for Anastasia.

Throughout dinner they had great conversation, both laughing like they never had before.

"Anastasia, I have to be honest." Christian states as they drive back to campus.

"Okay…"

He looks at her, as they are stopped at a red light and he can easily tell she thinks that he is going to say something that will break her heart, but that just isn't the case.

"I really like you. I've liked you since the first time I saw you giggling at freshman orientation."

"You did?"

"I did. I am in a freshman literature class for fuck's sake. I am a business major and a sophomore, I don't need that class, Anastasia."

"So, you enrolled in the class to talk to me?"

"Yes. I just didn't know where I would see you. All of our other classes are in different buildings, our dorms are at opposite ends of campus. I needed to do something."

"And that you did. I'm glad you took the chance."

Christian's right hand leaves the steering wheel and makes its way to grasp Anastasia's hand, and rest their interlaced hands on her lap.

"I had a great time, Christian."

"Me too, I would love to take you out again."

"I would like that."

Ever the gentleman, Christian walks Anastasia back to her dorm room, making sure she arrives safely.

Before unlocking the door, she turns to thank him again, however, she didn't notice how close he was standing behind her. As she turns, she collides and slips in the heels that have been torturing her feet all night. Christian wraps his arms around her small waist and pulls her up against his body.

Their eyes lock, blue to grey, timid and shy to aroused and confident. Then, before Anastasia can even blink the fear away, Christian's lips are slowly caressing hers, at first the kiss is tentative, until Anastasia's arms wrap around his neck, her fingers start to play with the curls at the nape of his neck. Christian pushes her against a wall, his hands grip the side of her hips tightly, pushing and pulling her, his tongue probing her lips, coaxing her to open up to him. She does, willingly and enthusiastically. Their soft moans are the only noise that is heard in the empty hallway.

"Christian.." Anastasia starts to moan as his lips travel from hers down her neck, she bends it, granting him more access.

"Baby," he whispers against her neck, his lips never losing their connection to her.

A slam of a door down the hallway causes them to move away from one another, but not that far away. They are still in one another arms, their foreheads touching, their noses grazing against together. Again, their eyes are locked, their breathes shallow, their chests heaving.

Christian shakes his head against hers, "I remember kissing you, why do I remember kissing you?"

"What do you mean?" Anastasia asks, perplexed.

"I don't know," he shakes his head again, "I just remember kissing you. Feeling this. Being in this moment with you."

"I like being in this moment with you."

"I do too, baby."

 **AN: I just want to say thank you for giving your time to reading this challenge story, along with all the others. Just to let you know, when the challenge is over, this story has one more chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** **Thank you for the reviews for the last chapter. As always, they are appreciated. I am sorry that it has been awhile since this story was updated. I wanted to finish one of my other stories, My Secret Valentine, and update Little Treasures, also. This story is much different than my other ones, first, being in a third person point of view, two, dealing with two different timelines, and three, one timeline being a different period of time that I have never written about before. I recently did a poll on two facebook groups asking if you, as a reader, would prefer to read the rest of the story in the 21st century, or for the story to go back and forth. I thought about the answers, read through the comments, and thought about what I wanted to do as the author of this story. So, I have come to conclusion of continuing to write the story in the two different time periods. As Christian and Ana are researching Cristoff and Annabelle, I will tell it in the 16th century. I hope this doesn't backfire on me, and is written smoothly. Please give it and me a chance. You guys are all wonderful to me, and I like to believe that you still will be. One last note, the first chapter is more than 11,000 words, due to that one being part of a challenge, however, the following chapters will not be that long. That took me a month of so to write, and I definitely don't want you to wait that long between chapters. As always, Happy Reading! ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 2: Cristoff and Annabelle?**

 **21st Century**

It's the next day and Ana is waiting for Christian to arrive at the cafeteria so they can eat lunch together, again. After their kiss good night after the first date, Christian left with a spring in his step. Ana closed the door behind her, leaned against it, and sighed. She spent the next two hours telling Kate all about the date and their kiss. Christian texted Ana the following morning, asking her for a lunch date and also reminding her that they never looked at what couple they need to research for their Romantic Literature class. She agreed not to look before meeting with him, which was more than difficult to her. She was always on top of things, her outline for the project would have already been written and then typed out, her follow up questions would have been ready to ask for Wednesday's class, and she certainly would have already had set up days and times to meet with her professor. One date with Christian Grey already had her mind in a spiral. She enjoyed it, wanted more of it. She, and everyone else, knows she would never let a guy come in between her and school work, her future, but, she didn't mind giving herself a break, just for a moment.

While she is waiting for Christian to arrive, she senses someone looking at her. Always trust your gut, Ana. Always. Her dad's voice reminded her. She looked around, noticing Jack Hyde starting to walk towards her. She sat up straighter, glancing down to her cell phone, wishing Christian would show up soon. Very soon. She tried to plaster a smile on her face, she was always friendly towards people, but Jack rubbed her the wrong way. His eyes skimmed her body, and she thanked God she was sitting down, with the table blocking most of her. Today, she was wearing tight jeans, ankle booties, and a grey cable knit sweater. It was early October, and the crisp, fall day was filled with a coolness. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, allowing her neck to be exposed, mostly for Christian, but now she regretted that decision as she noticed Jack's dark brown eyes zero in on her pulse point. Unconsciously, her hands came up and spread across her neck, covering herself up anyway she could.

"Hello, Anastasia." Jack greeted her as he slid the chair sitting across from her against the hardwood floor, causing a loud scraping sound echo throughout the room.

"Jack." She nodded, her eyes not meeting his. Instead, they were glancing around the cafeteria, first at the double doors then at the different food lines, searching for Christian through a sea of other students. He was easy to pinpoint, he was taller than the majority of the other students, his unique hairstyle and color standing out amongst the crowds, and yet, she didn't see either of those features she so desperately needed to see right now.

She heard a clear of a throat, and reluctantly looked back at the uninvited guest that is still sat across from her. His eyes, a blazing brown, doesn't leave Ana's. He is seething that she isn't paying attention to him, and he knows exactly who she is looking for, who she wants. Her heart is beating fast, not in the way it beats when Christian is around her, her hair on the back of her neck comes to a standing halt, and she knows she should excuse herself.

"Excuse me, Jack, I must be going. I'll be late for my next class." As she starts to stand up, he does as well, walking around the table to get closer to her. Her scent, floral, entices him, makes him fall deeper into the lust he has for her. Ana takes a tentative step back, her eyes darting between Jack and the rest of the crowded space.

She notices that he inches forward as she inches back, and her father's thoughts come back to her, again. Stay calm. Don't let them see your fear. Create a safe distance, if you can.

"I really must be going, Jack. Sorry, you caught me at a bad time." She states as she tries to walk around him. Jack was quick, his arm shoots out in front of her, his palm gripping on to the chair that is seated at the table next to them.

"What's the rush?"

"I told you, I have class."

"No you don't. I am in your next class, British Literature, am I correct?" He cocks his head to the side, waiting for her to answer him.

"Yes, however, I have a meeting with Professor Fox before class starts. So, really, I must be going." Calm, stay calm, she repeats to herself. Where the hell is Christian?

"You have time."

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk, what is with you and Grey?" His voice taking on a more hostile tone.

She rolls her eyes at him, causing his nostrils to flare and the grip he has on the chair even tighter.

"None of your concern," Ana answers, trying to ignore how she made him angry for some reason.

"Well, then, if nothing is happening, go on a date with me."

"No."

"No?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?" He commands, not even bothering to hide his anger. Some students stop and look in the direction where the high pitch voice came from. Ana looked around nervously, hoping someone wouldn't stop watching, or at least, do something. She did notice a guy, Sawyer, she thinks his name is, take his cell phone out and start typing rather quickly. She thinks Sawyer is Christian's roommate, and she likes to believe that he is texting him right now.

She starts to walk around to the other side of the table, Jack quickly steps in front of her.

"Leave me alone." She cries out, and within a second, Sawyer and another one of his friends are standing in front of her, blocking her from Jack's view. They are tall, muscular, like Christian, and she finally lets out a breath of air that she just realized she was holding.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Sawyer spits out, pushing Jack back a little. The entire cafeteria is silent. You can only hear the deep breathes of the three men standing in front of her.

"Ana?" She quickly turns around and sees Kate running towards her. "Ana, are you okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. Now." Kate's arms wraps around Ana's shoulder, pulling her in closer, offering another layer of protection to he friend. Kate knows that Sawyer and Taylor can take on Jack, at least keep him there until Christian arrives.

"I can talk to her, if I want to." Jack sneers, pushing Sawyer back. Taylor then steps forward, pushing back.

"No. You can't."

"Yeah, asshole, I can. Anyone can." Jack replies, but this time, stays where he is. He realized that right now it is two against one, and pretty soon, it will be three against one.

He looks around the two brick walls that are still standing in front of Ana, "See you in class, pretty girl." He then goes to turn to walk away, causing Ana's heart drop to her stomach, and a shiver run down her spine.

Just as Jack turned around, his face was met with a stone fist of one Christian Grey. "Don't you ever talk to her again, Hyde. Don't you ever look at her again. Don't you ever fucking breathe in her direction again."

Ana's eyes met Christian as the wall of Sawyer and Taylor moved away from her.

"Christian. Where were you?" She asks as his arm wraps around her waist, making her pull away from Kate. His lips descend to her forehead, breathing her in.

"I'm sorry. I was meeting with one of my business professors. I didn't realize the time and that I was running late to meet you until my phone started buzzing with Sawyer's messages."

"Messages?" She asks, she only noticed that he was texting someone once.

"Yes, I sent him messages throughout the entire encounter. Once I saw him block you, I sent the last message stating that Taylor and I would take care of it."

"Thank you." Christian and Ana said together, causing her to giggle.

"That sound, that makes me feel a little bit better." He smiles down at her, wanting to kiss her, but knows she is too shy for that in a cafeteria filled with on lookers.

"Grey!" They hear from below them. Jack is still on the ground, holding his nose, blood starting to leak from in between his fingers.

Christian turned around quickly, his hard glare on Jack.

"What?!"

"Better watch your back." Jack sneers as he stands up and walks away, making sure he collides into Christian's shoulder along the way. Christian starts to go after him, but feels a soft, small hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Please, don't go. I need you."

She needs me.

"Let him go, for now, Christian. Gail has British Literature with Ana, she'll keep an eye on her." Taylor informs the group. Gail, Taylor's girlfriend, was also into Literature, wanting to be an editor. Ana had polite conversations with Gail before, she was nice, and it was nice to know that someone in the class will be with her, not leaving her alone for Jack to come back and bother her.

Within five minutes, the audience that was watching the small group was now focused back on their own lunch or studies, and the group dispersed themselves, going to classes or back to other tables, leaving Ana and Christian to themselves.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Kate asks, concerned to leave her best friend, even though she knows Christian will definitely take care of her.

"I am. Go to class. I'll see you later on for dinner." The girls hug bye, Kate looking at Christian with worried eyes. He simply nods his head, letting her know that he has Ana.

"Want to tell me what else happened?" He asks Ana as he pulls out her chair. She tells him how Jack just came over and asked him the two of them.

"I didn't say anything. One, because it isn't his business, and two, I wasn't really sure what to tell him."

"You're right, it certainly doesn't concern him. What did you think when he did ask you? What were your first thoughts?" Christian was curious to find out what was in that mind of hers. He knew for a fact that she doesn't think like other girls their age, she was light years ahead of her time. Her mind worked differently than most everyone he has known. Growing up in Bellevue, attending Seattle Prep, being with some of the smartest people, he knew Ana's mind would stand out. Her thinking was different, the way things clicked and came together, were different. He couldn't wait to indulge in more of her beautiful mind. It made her even more gorgeous.

"Oh, um, well, we only went on one date. We started talking yesterday, you know."

"I know. Would you like to go another date?"

"I would love to."

"Good. Let's plan for Friday night. Ana, I need to let you know how sorry I am for not being here for what just happened."

"You have nothing to apologize for. You were meeting with a professor, time got away from you. Sure, Jack was an asshole, and honestly, I think he would have done that the first opportunity he had when he saw me alone."

"I don't like him. I hate that he is around you and in the same classes. What is doing in Literature classes anyway?"

"I'm not too sure, I am sure he wants to do something with reading and writing. Why else would someone go through these type of classes if they aren't interested in them?"

"To talk to a girl." Christian states, causing Ana to giggle again.

"No, I think that is only you." She says through her giggling.

"What a beautiful sound. I need to record that." He pulls out his cell phone and is able to record her giggles.

"You're insane." She shakes her head.

"I am going to set it as your ringtone. Oh, can I have your number? Now that we are going on a second date and we are partners in our class, we should have each other's numbers."

"And, I can call or text you when a certain someone may bother me again."

"Exactly." Christian states with anger in his voice; of course not intended towards Ana.

After exchanging phone numbers, the couple walked together to the library, Christian protectively wrapping an arm around Ana's shoulders, keeping her close to his body.

When sitting at one of the back tables, with their iPads out, they finally were ready to start their project.

"Okay, who do we have? Did you look?" Christian asks Ana as she digs in her bag to get the slip of paper out and the syllabus of the project.

"No. I really wanted to, I couldn't though. I didn't think it was fair to you. You have to know how hard it was for me not to look and start this project."

Christian chuckles at her, "You are adorable."

Ana's face reddens with the compliment from him and she uses her hair as a shield to hide it. She feels strong, yet soft, fingers grasp her chin and turn her head. Her hair is still a draped over her face, but she can see the intense, stormy, grey eyes staring into her sapphire ones.

"Don't hide from me baby, I want to see all of you."

She gasped at his words, "You do? Why?"

"Simply, because you are beautiful. See, that right there, your blush," he states as he lets a finger trail down her cheek, "stunning."

"Christian, no one else have said those type of things to me."

"Well, then that just means you haven't found the right man for you. Thank fuck for that."

"I guess I was waiting."

"For?"

"You."

He slowly leans over the table, making his intentions known to her, she gives a subtle nod, allowing him to close the distance. The kiss is sweet, both of them remembering that they are in their university library, where other students are busy researching, typing thesis', and studying.

Ana slowly pulls away, giving Christian her best shy and sweet smile. He returns it, and then places his hand on her thigh, his thumb rubbing up and down.

"Why don't we finally see who we have to live up to?" He asks, giving a wink.

"Okay. This is so exciting. Here, you do it." Ana is bouncing up and down, trying to remember to contain her excitement. Christian takes the paper from her dainty fingers and begins to unfold it.

"Wait!" Ana whisper shouts to him, causing him to stop just when he was about to look down at the names.

"Yes?"

"Do you think the couple is historical or fictional, and what couple do you think it is?"

"Ana, we are about to find out."

"I know. I know, but let's just take a guess. Come on, it will be fun."

Christian can't help but give in to her. "See, adorable," he says as he bops the tip of her nose.

"You go first." She squeals in delight. Her eyes are shining so brightly, brighter than he has ever seen. Her enthusiasm is contagious, and in this moment, looking at her with bright, wide eyes, her cheeks covered with the perfect tint of blush, her lips, opened slightly, and her mind, her amazingly intellectual mind, she's the one for him. The memory of kissing her before, he was still baffled, it felt so real, like they have been together before. It was all he was thinking about since last night, he never believed in fate or destiny, but, what does he know. He is going to school to become a big CEO and build his own company.

"Christian…" Ana's angelic voice brings him back to what he is supposed to be doing.

"Sorry, I was thinking of couples. I'm thinking they are a fictional couple, but not Romeo and Juliet. I don't think Mrs. Spence would pick them. It's too obvious. Cliche. You learn about them in high school."

"True. So, who do you think then? Why fictional?"

"Well, I chose fictional because I know more of those characters than historical couples." He stated honestly, making Ana giggle.

"That's a good, honest answer. Stick with me. In that case, I hope its a historical couple so you can say you at least know one."

"Here's hoping. Okay, so I think the couple that we have received is, um, maybe," it's now that Christian realizes how out of his element he truly is.

"Gatsby and Daisy." They were the first couple that came to mind, one of his favorite authors is F. Scott Fitzgerald, and he has read 'The Great Gatsby' time and time again.

"That's a good guess. Why them?"

"You didn't say I need a reasoning."

"I know, but enlighten me." Again, she gives him her shy smile and he can't deny her.

"Well, for starters, Fitzgerald wrote about how the American dream was about discovery, pursuit of happiness, and individualism, however, that was hard to accomplish, with corruption of that dream due to easy money and the relaxation of social values. Gatsby wanted the pomp and circumstance to win back his one love, Daisy, however in doing that, he was corrupting his own life. He was in the illegal alcohol business, throwing extravagant parties to gain her attention again, even though she was married. He wanted to be with her so bad that he didn't think of consequences and what other outcomes could possibly happen."

"What about Daisy?" Ana asks, her eyes never leaving his as he explains why he chose these two people with her.

"Daisy won the affection of every man that walked by, much like someone else I know," right on cue, her cheeks flamed up to the tint he has come to admire. "However, unlike you, she was into materialistic things that wealth can only bring. Gatsby lied to her about his background to impress her, and she was impressed, enough so she promised him she would wait for him to return from war."

"But, she didn't." Ana added to the conversation.

"No, she didn't. She married Tom two years later, someone who her parents approved of, someone who could drape her the finest jewels and offer her the world at her feet. I see why he would, she was beautiful, encompassed all those womanly features, and knew exactly how to work with them."

"You know a lot about this book and the characters that Fitzgerald developed."

"I do. We had to read it my sophomore year in high school, I enjoyed it. I believe it was the first book I was made to read that I reread after the course was over. So, now that I told you my guess on the couple that we can have, what's yours? Are you still sticking with the historical couple over the fictional couple?"

"Yes, I am still going with a historical couple. Let me think, there are so many good ones that it could be."

He watches as her nose scrunches up and a small 'v' appears in between her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. Within seconds, her eyes express so many emotions, first confusion, then indecisiveness, like she narrowed it down to two couples. He takes note on how her head moves left and right, every so slightly. If he wasn't eyeing her every move in these passing seconds, he would have missed it. Christian was studying her expressions, committing them to memory, so he can do everything again to see them again.

"Okay, I got it. It was a hard decision. I was thinking of two." She admits.

Christian lets out a laugh, "I could tell."

She rolls her eyes at him, and he let out a low growl from the back of his throat. It was the sexist sound she has ever heard. The way her giggle triggered him, is the same as his growl did to her. She now fully understands how he felt the first time he heard her.

"Are you going to enlighten me now?"

Clearing her mind and throat, she nodded and proceeded to tell him her thoughts on the couple.

"Queen Victoria and Prince Albert."

"Why?" Christian asks, even before she can further explain.

"When they met, it was love at first sight, something not common at all for arranged marriages." Ana had this dreamy look in her eyes as she started to state her reasons why this particular pair could be their couple. "They were so in-tune with one another, even though she was Queen, she looked to him for guidance and reassurance, never making a single decision without him, and he, he did some of her duties for her, including the financial part of being Queen. They raised nine children together. They were one, always and forever, even after death. They were married for almost twenty-five years when Prince Albert passed away. He died in the same room where they first met. After his death, Queen Victoria went into mourning. She wore black every day of the rest of her life, which was forty years. Do you know what her only wish was when she would pass?"

"No, what?"

"To be buried with one of Prince Albert's dressing gowns and a lock of his hair."

Ana had a sad smile on her face, her eyes tearing up at the story she just told. It was like she was Queen Victoria losing her one true love. She felt the pain herself, and didn't understand it since she hasn't been in love, yet. She felt her heart breaking into tiny pieces, her world crashing around her, her mind taking her to a place where she watched a man with grey eyes and copper hair fall in front of her, protecting her, and telling her he loved her one last time. She shook her thoughts away, looked back up to Christian and gasped, just a little. The man she just had a vision of was him, but how? Why would she picture him there with her, protecting her from someone or something, in a much different time period.

"That is a beautifully tragic love story." Christian whispers as he brushing away a lone tear trailing down her cheek.

"It was. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was nice to see you so passionate about something. Shall we see who is correct? Is it a historical or fictional couple we are researching?"

"Sure. You still do it though."

"Okay. One. Two. Three!" Christian unfolds the paper quickly so that Ana doesn't have time to stop him again. He glances down, then his eyes meet Ana's, and looks back down to the slip of paper again.

"Well?" Ana asks, her hands clasped together under her chin.

"Honestly, I am not sure." Christian states, running a hand behind his head and scratching his neck.

"Okay. I will know. Let me see." She takes the paper out of his hand, and stares down.

"Um, well. Wow."

"I know. The names are, um, very similar."

"Yes, they are. They are definitely not from fictional literature, that I know. So, it looks like I won with with historical part of it. Yes!"

He chuckles at her, and then asks, "So, who are Cristoff Greyson and Annabelle Von Steele, then?"

"Well, there is only one way to find out…" Ana states as she wakes her iPad awake and types in the names.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Reading! Author's Note at the bottom for this one! ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 3: Research**

 **21st Century**

Ana types in the names of Cristoff Greyson and Anabelle Von Steele into the search engine. As the page is loading with a supple amount of information for their research project, Christian prepares their notebooks to write down any information they will deem necessary. They know that they need to have some sort of research completed when they have their meeting with their teacher in a couple days.

"Okay, the first website that pops up with information is . We should definitely use this one as a starting point." Ana states to Christian, as he is hovering over her to see the website.

"I agree. We can get a lot of information for this site and then dig deeper later. Let's at least get the background info on them to start a small timeline of their life together. We need to bring something to Mrs. Spence when we meet with her."

"Okay. So, let's see-" Ana started to speak out loud, however, she was interrupted by Christian.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed a little too loudly for a library setting, which caused the librarian that should have retired ions ago shush him and give him a pointed look.

"Sorry."

"What is wrong with you?" Ana asks with a giggle and a smile that reaches her eyes.

"Did you NOT see that picture, baby? Here, look." Christian takes the mouse and scrolls the page up.

"No, I was reading the words, not looking at the pictures."

"Well, here, look." He points to screen. "Tell me what you see."

"Holy shit!" Ana repeats the words that Christian just stated a moment ago, although hers was much more softer, the librarian gave them a warning look.

"Sorry, Ms. Goldstein."

Ana and Christian go back to staring at the computer screen, their mouths opened, not knowing exactly what to say. Ana shakes her head and looks to Christian then back to the screen, then right back to Christian.

"Christian…"

"I know, baby."

Staring right back at them from the computer screen are their twins. The same hair, eyes, and mouths. Cristoff Greyson was just as tall as Christian. Annabelle Von Steele had the same rosy cheeks as Anastasia.

"I don't understand." Ana breathes out, looking back to Christian for some sort of answer.

"I, um, I don't either. Let's print out the article and the picture."

As Christian walks to where all the printers are on the other side of the library, Ana clicks the 'picture tab' on the website. Picture after picture Ana is staring at herself and Christian. She proceeds to print out those pictures as well.

Christian returns with the information and pictures and meets Ana at a table near the back of the library where they can have more privacy. Ana wants the privacy to read and search through the pictures some more without someone coming over and seeing what they have noticed. She knows they are no where near ready to explain what they don't fully comprehend right now. Christian wants the privacy away from Mrs. Goldstein, and maybe put some moves onto Ana.

He didn't want her going to her British Literature class after their time together. To him, she is looking sexy as fuck, wearing her hair up in a messy bun, black leggings and a loose fitting white t-shirt with a berry colored cardigan with matching ankle booties. She took off her oversized scarf, but when she puts it back on, that will look sexy, too. The outfit isn't what is getting him horny though, it's the black rimmed glasses that adorn her face. He can't help but to imagine her in a hot school girl outfit, and if they weren't so very new in their relationship, he would definitely request that. They had one date, and will go on a second at the end of this week, so Christian decides to keep that fantasy for future reference.

He hates the fact that other guys around this campus blatantly stare at her, and she is just in her own literature based world that she just doesn't notice it. That's what makes her even more beautiful, the fact that she doesn't know how much she is.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you hear what I was just reading from the article?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I zoned out for a moment."

"Yes, I noticed that. What were you thinking about?"

"You."

Ana's face brightens up and a smile starts to tug at her lips. "What about me?"

"Well, let's see, for starters I was thinking how beautiful you look today, not just beautiful, but sexy. You pull off this innocent sexy vibe that no other girl can accomplish without trying too hard. Secondly, you are truly intriguing. You have no clue what you possess. You are intelligent, pretty, creative, kind, gracious, shall I continue?"

Her blush gave away her answer. "No, you can stop. Thank you."

"You are very welcome, and it is all very true." He leans over and gently kisses her lips, hoping to deepen it, however, he checks himself and pulls back. He leans back to his seat but can't take his eyes off of Anastasia.

Her eyes are still closed, the blush still stained across her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Her lips are still puckered out, just enough to let him know she didn't want to kiss to end. Her breathing is labored, telling him she was getting turned on, which turns him on even more.

"We, um, you were reading something to me before?" He asks, taking Ana out of her recent thoughts about him and her in bed together. She shakes her head slightly, and clears her throat.

"Yes, yep, I was. Ready?"

"When you are."

Anastasia picks up the paper again and scans through the lines to see what she was reading to Christian before.

"Okay, here it states that Cristoff was a knight that won a tourney. King Von Steele, Annabelle's father and the king, held the tournament every year, and the winning knight would be able to have one wish granted."

"That sounds fun. What was his wish?"

"To marry Annabelle."

"Wow. What happened?"

"King Von Steele allowed Cristoff to stay at the castle and court his only daughter. Cristoff lived at the castle, in a different wing, for a month. Cristoff and Annabelle spent a lot of time together, their favorite places to spend their time were in the meadow and the library." She said the last word with a wink.

"What else?" Christian wanted to learn as much as he can about the historical couple. He was intrigued to know their story and what made them so special to be added to the Romantic Literature course. He also wanted to research reincarnation. He figured there has to be some sort of connection between with Annabelle and Cristoff and Anastasia and himself. He never believed in this sort of stuff, like reincarnation or the afterlife, but looking at the pictures, their very similar names, the characteristics, it is all too believable at the moment.

"Princess Annabelle was kidnapped by another knight, and- Oh my gosh!" She gasps as she reads the name of the other knight.

"What? What happened?"

"The knights name was Hyde."

"What?! Let me see that!" Christian takes the article from Ana and skims through it and sees the name 'Hyde'.

"Ana, this is some freaky shit. We need to mention all of this to Mrs. Spence when we meet with her. There has to be more of a connection between us and them. Don't you think?"

"I do."

"What do you want to do?"

"We have class tomorrow, let's just keep what we have for now and bring it with us. I will email Mrs. Spence that we need to speak with her after class about the project. She has office hours then. Let's stop researching for today, we have to get to our next classes soon anyway."

"Okay, I agree. Come, let me walk you to your class." Christian stands up, gathers his books while Ana does the same with hers and their research. He stretched his arm out to her, giving her his hand to help her up out of her chair.

"Our classes are in different buildings Christian, you don't have to walk me to mine then go back to yours."

"Nonsense. My class starts ten minutes after yours, I will have time."

"You're doing this because of Jack."

"Damn right I am, baby. Be sure you sit with Gail, too." He gives her a pointed look, letting her know how serious he is.

"I will. We have spoken before, she is really nice. We should double with them." Ana suggests as he holds the door open for her.

"Let us get some more one on one dates in first, and then we will."

"Sounds good to me."

They walk hand in hand to the Shakespeare building where all the Literature courses are located. Christian just doesn't walk her into the main doors, but up to the second floor where her class is located. At the end of the hallway they see Gail and Taylor. Taylor is also in business, however, wants to go into the law side of it. Christian and Taylor have plans to work together in the future, especially when Christian's company idea takes flight.

They notice Taylor give Gail a kiss goodbye and as he walks by Ana and Christian, he stops and says that Gail is saving a seat for Ana.

"See. I'll be fine," Ana smiles up at Christian as his hands grip the sides of her hips. "You don't need to worry about me."

"I will always worry about you. You have become quite important to me in the short time that we have started to talk. And date."

"I can't wait for our second date. There's a fair coming to town, maybe we can do that?"

"Whatever you want."

"Hmm, I think I will like hearing that phrase."

Christian chuckles, "I think I will like saying that to you. Get to class, I will call you when my class gets out."

"Okay. Have a good class."

"You too, baby. Keep away from Hyde. Tell me right away if he does anything."

"Christian, I am sure he won't do anything during class."

"Text me right away. Okay?"

"Okay." She nods, but only because she knows he needs to get back across campus for his class.

"Give me a kiss," Christian fake pouts, causing Ana to giggle.

"Love that sound." He declares as Ana stands on her tippy toes to give him a chaste kiss goodbye.

As they kiss goodbye they hear a loud groan and mumbling pass by them. Jack walked by, stomping his feet and glaring at the couple. He has had his eyes set on Anastasia since day one of classes. He hates Christian Grey, and not only because he is now dating the hottest girl on campus, but because everyone loves him, the golden boy. Jack has no idea that Christian works twice as hard as anyone on campus and has pushed himself all of his life to be where he is today and where he wants to be in the future. He would never understand, nor does he want to. He just wants what Christian now has and he will do whatever it takes to get it.

 **AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. I need to let you all know that I am not sure how often I can update my stories. I am participating in NaNoWriMo and the challenges in the Playroom of FSOG Sisterhood facebook group. I am writing this story for the NaNoWriMo camp, so this story will be updated more than Little Treasures. Thank you for understanding! Next chapter of Our Kiss, Evermore will revisit Cristoff and Annabelle in the 16th century!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you for your reviews from the previous chapter. For those of you that are new to this story and to me, welcome! I am glad you found me and this story. I hope you give my other stories a shot, too. I am so happy to hear that you all like this story and how it is being written. I hope you all continue to follow and enjoy this story just as much as I enjoy writing it. Please read the second author's note at the end of this chapter. As always, happy reading! ~Melissa**

 **Chapter 4: Engagement Party**

 **16th Century**

The castle was bustling with royals from all over England and other neighboring countries. Amongst the royals are knights from the Von Steele castle and from other castles. Some of the staff was also able to attend as guests, especially those that have served King Von Steele for years, watching his Annabelle grow into the woman she is today.

Annabelle and Cristoff have not made their entrance yet, however, the party has been in full swing for almost two hours now. King Von Steele was making his rounds, welcoming everyone to his home and being the outgoing and kind king that he is, the guests were truly enjoying themselves.

Three knocks on the floor, caused by the speaker of the castle, silenced the room. King Von Steele made his way to the front, wearing a smile of a proud father. Usually the speaker of the castle would announce when royalty was about to make their debut in the room, however, this was a very special occasion, and King Von Steele would be doing the honor tonight.

"Kings and Queens, Lords and Ladies, please allow me to introduce my daughter, Princess Annabelle Von Steele of England. Escorting Princess Annabelle, her fiancée, Noble Knight Cristoff Greyson."

Princess Annabelle and Cristoff made their entrance through the thick, cherry oak double doors and into the parlor where the ball was taking place. A thunderous round of applause erupted throughout the castle walls, so loud that Hyde heard it in the dungeons below. He slammed his fists against the thick concrete walls, causing blood to trickle down from his knuckle, but he didn't care. He screamed out, not in anguish, but in disgust and envy.

Hyde had to listen to the royal guests congratulate and praise the new engaged couple, and he loathed every minute of it. He heard the music, the rumblings of toasts being given, and the fireworks to commemorate the eventful night.

Above the concrete walls of the dungeons, Annabelle and Cristoff made their way around the grand ballroom greeting their guests, thanking them for being part of one of their special nights.

"Annabelle!" A voice from behind the couple called out. Annabelle and Cristoff turned around to find Lady Katherine and Lord Elliot walking towards them. Katherine and Elliot were a married couple, traveling from Italy to congratulate the princess on her future nuptials.

Katherine and Annabelle knew one another from traveling back and forth between their homes as their fathers always did business together since they were toddlers. They didn't see much of one another now that they are older and rarely go with their fathers when they would travel, so the two woman were very excited to see each other.

They quickly embraced and held hands as they looked over one another, making sure they were both all right. "I have missed you Katherine."

"I have missed you too, Annabelle. Here, let me introduce you to Elliot, my beloved. Elliot, this is Princess Annabelle. Annabelle, this is Lord Elliot."

"My pleasure, Princess." Elliot states as he slightly bends his neck down as he kisses Annabelle's hand.

"It's Annabelle, please. Katherine is a dear friend, and we don't do the formalities with one another. It is so nice to meet you too. Please let me introduce you to Cristoff."

Elliot and Cristoff shake hands in greeting and then Cristoff takes Lady Katherine's hand and kisses it just as Elliot did to Annabelle. The four of them chatted amongst themselves and quickly realized that they were the youngest ones at the ball this evening.

"You must sit with us," Annabelle suggested to the couple.

"No, no. We are fine where we were placed. You must sit with your father and the other knights of the castle. It's customary. Don't you worry, we will spend time together. Elliot and I were invited by your father to stay for a few days, here at the castle." Lady Katherine informed Annabelle, with a smile on her face.

"That is wonderful news." Annabelle squealed and hugged her friend again.

During dinner, everyone was served only the best. Each table was adorned with a massive roast, a medley of vegetables, several different types of potatoes, gauntlets filled with various wines, and the most succulent breads. The joyous conversations flowed with ease, just like the wine. There was never a dull moment in the castle tonight. All the guests were upbeat and finding the love between the princess and her knight contagious. Onlookers were catching them feeding one another, giving each other chaste kisses here and there, stealing glances, and constantly smiling and laughing. They were the epitome of true love.

As the servers passed out the decadent desserts to all the tables, Cristoff rose out of his chair and clanked his knife against his goblet of wine. All talking seized as the patrons looked to the main table of the ballroom.

Before he started his speech, he looked down at his princess, the love of his life, and waited for her to look back into his eyes. When she did, he only noticed her, he always only noticed her.

"Annabelle, my love, my life, I know you already said yes, however, I need to give you something to solidify our engagement," with one of his hands in hers, he gently lifts her up out of her chair. "Please accept these rings as sign of my love and devotion to you, and only you, for the rest of our lives."

Cristoff presented Annabelle with two solid gold rings, he carefully slid both of them on her left ring finger, giving each one a kiss once they were perfectly settled.

"They are beautiful, thank you."

"You are most welcome. One of the rings signifies love, devotion, and joy. The other ring represents friendship, protection, and a long-lasting life."

 **21st Century**

As Ana sat in her British Literature class, she couldn't get her mind off of the articles that were sitting in her backpack. As her professor was giving a lecture about Thomas Hardy, which Ana already knew all about, she decided to take the papers out and scan through them once more.

Gail glanced over at her, watching Ana already in her own little world, ignoring the lecture and being deep in thought about something else. She also kept looking around the lecture hall, keeping her eyes on Jack, as he was keeping his beady, dark eyes on Ana. Gail took her cell phone out to text Taylor about Jack's constant stare. He immediately responded letting her know that he and Christian would meet the girls outside of their class, even though that meant that both of them would be leaving class early.

Ana didn't take notice of her fellow classmates and professor, her eyes landed on the dainty wedding rings in the picture, while her fingers caressed the circular rings of her necklace. A necklace that her father, Raymond Steele, gave to her on her sixteenth birthday, stating that it has been in the Steele family for generations.


End file.
